The Dreams
by the-doctor-and-amy-pond
Summary: A series of events between Amy and The Doctor occur, regarding where Amy's heart truly lies.
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****quotes from "Amy's Choice"****, ****Doctor Who, ****or ****any of its' characters**** used in this story. This is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**A/N: A few more chapters to come. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review to let me know if I'm on the right track with my writing! Thank you! :)**

* * *

_Home._

That's what she called it.

Amy thought herself to be homeless, for she traveled through time and space. She had not been in her empty, two-story cottage in what seemed like ages, either.

However, she realized that the TARDIS was her home now. She felt more herself and less alone than ever before.

Walking around the console room, Amy began to reminisce about all the adventures and memories her and The Doctor shared. One specifically stuck out in her mind, and not in a good way. Every time she looked back on it, a feeling of dread grew in her stomach.

The Dreamlord.

Sure, they had made it out alive in the end, but the mysterious, cryptic words the Dreamlord spoke could not get out of her head.

"_Oh Amy. You have to sort your men out. Choose, even."_

…

"_You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey. I'd blush if I had a blood supply. Or a real face."_

…

"_But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?"_

With Rory by her side, she tried not to reveal her reactions too much. But now that it was just she and The Doctor –

"Amy!" The Doctor yelled, popping out of nowhere.

She jumped, like she was being caught thinking about her feelings.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…Where to next?" he asked excitedly.

She sighed. "Wherever needs saving, I suppose."

"You _really _shouldn't have said that," he said mischievously.

He began to pull levers, spin dials, and turn cranks when the TARDIS buckled out of the blue.

"What did you _do?" _Amy questioned, slightly annoyed from falling down.

"That wasn't me, it must have been a bump in the Cassandra Conundrum…"

The TARDIS shook one last time before the inside turned pitch black.

"Great," Amy complained, "no power."

"No need to worry, Pond! I'll fix it up in a jiffy!" exclaimed The Doctor as he ran under the glass floor of the TARDIS, taking two steps at a time.

The Doctor's eccentric personality still made Amy laugh.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it – " he said as a large _thunk_ sounded.

She rolled her eyes and joined The Doctor.

"How long 'til she's up and running?"

"About ten minutes or so. Hand me the spinamajig."

Amy picked up a random tool strewn on the floor and handed it to him.

"How is this thing still functioning, anyway?" Amy asked half-jokingly, half-seriously as she took a seat on the lowest step.

"Full of questions tonight, are we?" The Doctor smirked. He took a meaningful pause before responding.

"She's strong. Never admits defeat – especially when she's home to people."

"This is my home," she admitted to him.

He looked up from his work to meet Amy's eyes.

"I know," he smiled.

"About five more minutes until she's ready!"

"Doctor," Amy said nervously, "I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

Not waiting for his response, she continued so she would not change her mind.

"The Dreamlord…I know he was a psychic manifestation, but the things he was telling me – I'm confused if he was right or not."

"Well, Amy, only you know what is true in your heart, not the 'Dreamlord'," The Doctor explained as he make a ruckus with the tools.

"But what if he made me realize –" she trailed off, her heart beating furiously.

The Doctor paused his tinkering for a split-second before continuing.

"Realize what?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"Never mind."

She started to rise up when The Doctor grabbed her arm and said, "Amelia Pond. You can tell me anything."

"I guess…he made me wonder if I've made the right decisions in my life."

"Oh? What decisions?"

Amy moved from her seat on the step to next to The Doctor. Their eyes met.

"Doctor…" Amy whispered softly as her face inched closer to his. The Doctor realized she _had _been talking about him.

He tilted his head slightly, subconsciously.

"Amy, I know. I can feel it too…but what about Ror–" he was cut off by Amy pressing her lips to his.

He had no will power with Amy; he had been waiting so long for this moment, just as she had. Instead of protesting, he succumbed and leaned into her further.

"Forget the TARDIS," The Doctor breathed in between their passionate kissing.

Taking Amy's hand in his own, he got up and took her to the nearest bedroom, leaving the TARDIS dark and floating in space – for the time being.


	2. Decisions

Amy's eyes shot open. She was tangled in the sheets. Her neck and forehead glistened with sweat, and her throat was parched.

She quietly climbed out of bed, as to not wake up Rory, and went downstairs into their tiny kitchen. It was early morning, light streamed through the bay windows, making specks of floating dust look like diamonds.

After getting a glass of water, Amy fell into the nearest chair, putting her face in her hands. Her dreams were becoming more vivid every night, and every day she was feeling more and more guilty. Rory was starting to notice Amy's peculiar and withdrawn demeanor.

Thinking about her latest dream, Amy looked out the window. She would have given anything to see that old, blue box appear in her backyard. Maybe then she would become conscious of her true feelings.

Ever since The Doctor dropped Amy and Rory in their own time for a break, Amy was becoming bored of her attempt at a normal life. Rory was all for it, but she wanted the adventure to continue.

On the other hand, she was starting to get back into the rhythm of this life. The pressure of saving the world was off her shoulders.

Amy realized she was pacing. Her feelings were conflicting; she had no idea to what to do.

_To do about what? _the voice in the back of her mind brought to her attention.

Amy knew, deep down, that this was not only about travelling. She did not want to admit that this was about her surprisingly strong feelings towards The Doctor. She began to wonder if her dreams were a display of her true desires.

Amy's train of thought was interrupted. She wondered if she was hallucinating, or just imagining it…but she heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS arriving clearer and louder. Looking out the window, she saw her home.

_Or is it? _Amy thought.

A heavy weight of dread dropped in her stomach.

It looked like she had a decision to make.


	3. Reunion

Amy would not move from her spot in the kitchen, not taking her eyes off of the ancient, blue box for even a second.

After what seemed like an eternity, The Doctor pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, stood out in the daylight, and sniffed the early morning air. Seeing him made Amy's heart beat faster than it already was.

"Ameeeellliiiiaaaaa! Amelia Pond!" he yelled out, looking towards the house.

With eyes wide open, she rushed out of the kitchen into the front yard. Speaking in a harsh whisper, she said "Shhh! Rory's sleeping, and we have NEIGHBORS, you idiot!"

Smiling, The Doctor went in for an enormous hug.

"Long time no see," he said.

"Oh shut up, that's all your fault," Amy laughed.

Unexpectedly, she remembered last night's dream, blushed, and let go of The Doctor.

Not noticing anything peculiar, he continued.

"Sick of your boring life yet? Want to take a spin?"

Amy gazed back at her beautiful, normal house, then back to The Doctor. In that moment, she knew exactly what to do.


	4. The Resolution

**A/N: First, I would like to apologize for all of the author's notes. However, I felt the need to also apologize for the fact that this story is so short, I do not have the capacity to write longer stories (yet). Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. I may put up an epilogue, depending on several factors. Thanks :)**

* * *

Aboard the TARDIS, Amy was overcome with worry. She had no idea if she was making the right decision or not.

"Why are you touching your hair so much?" The Doctor asked.

Amy's hands froze – she always touched her hair when she was anxious. Ignoring the question, she walked around the console, brushing her fingers against the buttons and levers.

The Doctor was giving her a puzzled look; she usually never acted this way.

"Amy, are you sure you don't want to tell Rory we're –"

"_No_," she interrupted harshly. The Doctor paused, surprised, pursing his lips.

"He'll just know," Amy finished, slightly embarrassed by her small outburst.

"Alright."

The TARDIS would have been completely silent if it weren't for the creak of levers and the rattling that came with every trip. Once the shaking ceased, Amy asked, "So where are we this time? I'm in my nightie…again."

"Just floating a bit," he responded quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Why?"

He looked concerned and serious all of a sudden.

"Something's wrong, Amy. Tell me."

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong," she lied.

"You think I don't know you, Pond? Now, go ahead."

"Nothing's the matter."

"Yes there is. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Getting frustrated with The Doctor's usual stubbornness, she blurted out, "Fine! It's the dreams! Now be quiet!" Amy sighed and fell into the nearest chair.

"Dreams?" he asked, expecting something a bit more grave, "What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know, Doctor. Weird ones."

"Ooooh, scary weird or my kind of weird?" he asked, getting rather excited.

"Neither," she responded, leaving his inquisitive stare.

"Well, Amy, if they seem out of the ordinary, it's probably some dust left from the psychic pollen in the TARDIS. I should have cleaned it out a bit more properly…" he explained, getting a bit off track.

"Doctor."

He looked up at Amy with a questioning expression.

"I'm going to just tell you the truth, because I've been keeping it all to myself. I'm about to go mad."

He was silent and concerned, waiting for her to continue.

"These dreams…they're about you. Us."

"What exactly happens in these dreams, Amy?" He was beginning to look nervous.

"We're…together," she stated lightly.

"As in – "

"Yes," she clarified for him, shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Oh." The Doctor usually knew what to say, but in this case, he had no words.

Amy decided to elaborate before she began to doubt herself.

"I know they're just dreams. I would disregard them every night, but do you know why I can't? You know that feeling of sadness you get after you wake up and realize your dream wasn't real? I feel that every morning, and I think that means something."

He finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Did you tell Rory about these dreams?"

"No. I can't. You and him, you're already 'competing', which is totally barbaric, by the way."

"That's beside the point…" he started, "but why haven't you told him, Amy? It's Rory. He'd understand."

"I don't want to tell him, Doctor." She was already tearing up because of the complicated situation.

"Amy."

She looked up.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," she stated without hesitation, though with some embarrassment.

"Do you love Rory?"

Amy thought everything over. Every single memory with Rory, whether it be from when they were kids or now, came to the front of her mind. Looking back, she realized her raggedy Doctor overshadowed all of these memories.

"…No. I don't." She swallowed down her sorrow and told him what she had always felt, but neglected to put into words.

"I don't love Rory. It's always been you, Doctor. I settled for Rory, too afraid you wouldn't return my feelings. You literally crashed into my life when I was seven. And even though you went to the moon, you never left me. Not once. You were my best friend back then, and now. If it weren't for you, I would have been alone. This was meant to be."

Wiping her eyes, she asked, "Aren't you going to say something? I don't even know if you feel the same way, you probably think I'm completely mad."

"Amelia Pond. I don't need to say anything."

She looked at him, with her eyes wide open.

"Why not?"

"Because you already know."

Amy's response was cut off by The Doctor fervently pressing his lips to hers. It was like nothing they've ever felt before, even in their dreams. The chemistry had always been there, they just needed the right timing.

They were both smiling while the kissed each other, thankful that this moment had finally come. Amy began to laugh, which made him laugh, too.

"How long have you felt this way?" she curiously inquired.

"Ever since you hit me with that cricket bat," he grinned, "Amy. You've always been there for me. Now it's time for me to be there for you. You've been waiting long enough."

Looking at him in a new light, she all but tackled him to the floor.

"Not to ruin the moment, but are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"Of course I'm sure," she answered while taking off his jacket.

"Good." Putting his lips back to hers, their clothes soon lay forgotten, just like Rory and Amy's old life in Leadworth.

This moment was always a fixed point in their time stream; no matter what happened, it was always leading up to this point. Neither of them minded.


End file.
